Cuddle Time
by BlackMagicBlade
Summary: It's Christmastime and the power goes out at the Mouto residence. Yugi is cold and who better to warm him up than his secert koi? Warning: Lemon


Azrael: Hey people!! Taking a break from I never did tell you to write a cutesy one-shot. I need something besides angst to make me want to keep writing, so I hope you all enjoy)  
Yami: What are you doing! You need to update your other story!  
Azrael:(sighs) Yes I know, but I need inspiration of which I have none of at this point, and I am hoping that this fic will inspire me. That, paired with the fact that one of my friends recently lost her grandfather, who she was very close to, has made me feel the need to write something happy and tender and funny. No angst for a while, it'll make me too sad.  
Yami: :( (looks down) I am sorry for your friend.  
Yugi: Yeah, me too:(sniffles)

Azrael: /smiles sadly/ Thank you both, and I will update, I just need a bit of time, so again, enjoy the happy:)

* * *

It was Christmas-time in Domino City and Yugi Mouto, clad in his usual leather attire, was busily wrapping presents for his friends and family while a certain ex-pharaoh looked on. Yugi  
had forbidden Yami to touch anything having to do with the presents due to the little incident earlier.

Yami had been trying to help his hikari wrap presents, but having never wrapped one before somehow managed to wrap not only the present, but himself as well in cheerful Christmas wrapping paper. After rolling around laughing for several minutes at his secret koi, Yugi finally unwrapped Yami and promptly forbade him from touching anything relating to present wrapping. Yami had pouted at this and plopped himself on the bed with a huff. Yugi just giggled and continued working.

By now Yugi was on his last present, his grandfather's, and just as he put the last piece of tape on the paper, the lights flicked off.

"Ah!!! Yami!!!", said red eyed teen opened his arms and gathered his little light into a warm embrace. Yugi snuggled into the warmth as his darkness hugged him close, he knew it was only a friendly hug and that Yami would never feel the same way about him, but it was still nice to be held by him and just pretend. Little did he know that his yami was having similar thoughts. Yugi was snapped out of his reverie by the feel of Yami's fingers running themselves through his hair, he sighed, it felt so nice. Yami simply stared down in the dark at Yugi and thought,' When will I get the courage to tell you how I feel my little tenshi?'

They snuggled like this for a few more minutes before Yugi began to shiver lightly. Yami frowned and started to get up. Yugi whimpered in protest, but Yami quickly silenced him with a quick "Be right back." Yugi heard his footsteps retreating and wondered where he was going and why he had left. He sighed and crawled under the covers of his soft snug bed. Soon his eyes began to droop, cold weather always made him tired and before he knew it he was in dreamland.

Yami re-entered the and smiled when he saw that Yugi had fallen asleep. In his hands he held a large blanket and several heated rice packs (1). He thought he wouldn't need them now, but dismissed that thought when he saw that Yugi was a pale white under the sheets. So delecate, so fragile. He crossed the room and spread the sheet over the bed and put two of the rice packs by Yugi's feet and the other two by his arms. He smiled again and climbed in beside the boy. Yami sighed contently at the warmth as Yugi unconsciously snuggled closer. Yami knew he would soon be asleep as well so he wrapped his arms around his light in an innocent hug and slowly succumbed to a very pleasant dream. Unknown to him, however, was the fact that Yugi was having the same dream.

The Dream

Yami and Yugi were sitting on the bed together, Yami holding Yugi's hand and looking down at his feet, to nervous to even meet his hikari's eyes. Yugi seemed to notice this and asked gently "What's wrong Yami, something on your mind?"

Yami looked up and took a deep breath," Actually... yes Yugi... you see there's something I have been meaning to tell you for quite a while now..." Yugi smiled sympathetically," Yami, you know you can tell me anything, just say it, it'll help if you get it off your chest." Yami returned Yugi's smile and let it all out. "", he blurted out suddenly.  
He looked deep into his crushes eyes and was afraid to see what he feared the most: rejection. But instead, all he saw was a very stunned looking light, mouth open, eyes wide and staring into space.  
Yami looked down, embarrassed that his light was so shocked, he must have hated him for that. But when he opened his mouth to apologise, it was met with a pair of warm, soft lips. His eyes stared into two gem-like ones for a while before coming to his senses and breaking the kiss.  
"Yugi," his voice probed gently, wanting verbal conformation. Yugi just smiled and gave Yami a hug and nuzzling his neck, "I love you to Yami, I always have." He let out a sigh of relief and gave Yugi a heart-stopping kiss.  
He loved the feel of those soft, tender lips on his own, but he wanted more. Yugi moaned softly into the kiss and it gave Yami the perfect opening. His tongue explored Yugi's mouth, taking in every single part of his koi. But now it was Yugi wanting more of his yami. He let his hands travel to Yami's back, tracing patterns in it as he went. He felt Yami shiver and moan and he smirked into Yami's kiss. In one quick motion, Yugi locked his arms around the once pharaoh and pulled them both down on the bed. Yami seemed surprised but he wasn't about to complain. He kissed his hikari again and pulled his shirt over his head. Yugi grinned and did the same to Yami, tossing the shirt to the side and attacking Yami's chest with his soft lips, sucking and nipping his nipples until they were both hard enough for his liking.  
Yami ran his hands through Yugi's hair and enjoyed the pleasure Yugi was bestowing on him. Yugi unbuttoned Yami's pants and pulled the zipper down slowly, making sure he felt every pull. Suddenly, he yanked the pants down in one quick motion, surprising Yami as the cold air hit his heated member. He pulled Yugi's tight leather pants off and began to rub against the boy's equally hard member. Yugi moaned and threw his head back, grabbing Yami's hips and straining them closed together. They kept this up for a few more minutes before the duo both moaned and came with a cry of the others name."YAMI...YUGI."

Reality

Yugi stared into Yami's eyes, slowly assessing the 'situation' they were in. They both had their clothes off and apparently had acted out their dream rather well. The only problem was that Yugi and Yami didn't realize they had had the same dream, so they automatically assumed that they had taken advantage of the other in his sleep. They both opened their mouths at the same time to apologize. "Yugi I had no idea... Yami I can't tell you how sorry...," they both cut off, confused. They stared at one another for a moment before Yami asked," Yugi I just had a very... well... interesting dream, I think it's safe to assume that you had a similar one."

Yugi blushed and Yami took that as a yes. "Yugi, I have no idea what happened in your dream, but I feel I need to ask... who was it?"

Yugi's blush deepened as he looked down and replied quietly," It was you Yami." Yami smiled triumphantly and whispered tenderly," Yugi, I love you." Said hikari's head flew up and, eyes wide, searched the ex-pharaoh's face for any sign of humor. There was none. Yami was being serious and just as in the dream, Yugi leaned forward to kiss him.  
Yami sighed at the contact, it felt so much better than in the dream.

"Yugi, I think it's safe to say that we had the same dream because of the mind link and I wanted to ask you if you were willing to take things a step further?" Yugi smiled and said seductively," I thought you'd never ask." Yami shivered in desire and grabbed the bottle of lotion on the dresser next to the bed. He coated three of his fingers in it and turned back to Yugi.

"Are you sure about this Yugi," Yami asked, hesitating. He didn't want his light to do anything he would regret later. "Yami, I have had a crush on you for the last few months since you got your own body. Actually, I had feelings for you when you were a spirit, but I had nothing to place them on. But now that I can see you, really see you I can feel the full extent of my feelings for you. Now are you going to make love to me or not?"

Yami smiled and began inserting his fingers gently into his hikari's tight entrance. Yugi whimpered, it felt weird and there was a slight stinging pain. "Relax my little one, it gets better," Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, hoping to distract him. He slid his fingers all the way in and began softly pumping them in and out, searching for the one spot that would make Yugi forget all the pain. "YAMI," Yugi cried out. Found it. He hit that spot several times, earning delicious moans from Yugi, before pulling his fingers out. Yugi whimpered, this time at the sudden emptiness. "Patients tenshi," Yami chuckled as he prepared himself for his light. He replaced the lotion once more on the table before positioning himself at Yugi's entrance.  
"Just remember to relax, 'kay?" Yugi nodded and tried to do as his yami instructed. Yami gently pushed in and moaned instantly. Gods, Yugi was so tight even with Yami stretching him, but he must have been in pain, Yami knew he was still a virgin so he would take it slow for his hikari. He pushed all the way in and allowed his koi to adjust to the new feeling. But Yugi had other ideas. He kicked his legs up onto Yami's shoulders and began thrusting against the erection. Yami was again shocked at Yugi's actions but smiled to himself and began thrusting at a slow, steady pace. Yugi moaned,"Faster Yami please," he cried. Yami smirked, who was he to deny his hikari what he wanted. He thrust in harder and faster, hitting Yugi's sweet spot every time. Yugi's moans were almost constant now and Yami knew he was close. He grabbed Yugi's length and began pumping it in time to his powerful thrusts. With a cry of Yami's name Yugi came all over his chest," YAMI!!!" He pounded into Yugi's tight heat several more times before releasing. "YUGI," he yelled and collapsed beside his lover.

Yugi snuggled closer to him, still maintaining his innocent demeanor even after their not-so-innocent acts. No words were needed between the two, they gazed into the others eyes and smiled. Yami cuddled Yugi close and the pair quickly fell asleep.

* * *

1- rice packs are just cloth bags with uncooked rice in them. You heat them up in the micorwave and they hold heat for a while, I use them in the winter to put in bed to keep me warm.

Azrael: Wow. I can't believe I just wrote that!  
Yami:I can't complain. (smirks and cuddles Yugi) Did you enjoy it Yugi?  
Yugi: (blushes and looks down) Yeah, I did.  
Yami:Then you'll like this even more.(kissed Yugi and begins to undress him)  
Azrael: Excuse me!!! If you are going to do that then get a room!! And it had better not be mine!  
Yami:(picks Yugi up and runs to their bedroom)

Azrael: (sigh) Oh well, time for the next fic.


End file.
